


Convenient

by backseatoftheimpala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Open to Interpretation, Pining Poe Dameron, Unrequited Love, her name is audrey, originally an imagine for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backseatoftheimpala/pseuds/backseatoftheimpala
Summary: the fact that she has the world on her hands: her intelligent mind far beyond his comprehension, and her person so effortlessly attractive, makes him feel like he was plunged into an eternal abyss, where everything seemed to be conveniently available for him.all for him, except for her.





	Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the absence of capital letters in this work. it was meant to be an aesthetic tumblr thing when I first posted it on tumblr for a friend. 
> 
> based on a sentence prompt: "she's too smart for you.'

It infuriates him. how effortless she does everything. she placed first in class _all the_  time, and while he had respect for Rey and Finn, who had placed second and third consecutively, he still watches her in a mix of awe and frustration every time she showed up in class, sitting in the corner of the classroom, third row, next to the window overseeing the soccer field.

this girl’s mind did not even seem to be in class, half of the time staring at the soccer game played on the field, chocolate eyes scanning each player’s move. yet every time professor Organa asked a rather challenging question, her hand was raised, and what comes out of her mouth is nothing but a well-thought answer, eloquently put and seemed to be meticulously researched beforehand.

( _what the fuck?)_

she did not even bring a book to class. every time there was an assignment to hand in, she always had a piece of lined paper on snatched from her brown satchel, as well as a yellow mechanical pencil that came out of nowhere. she never brought any other stationery; never erased a thing, her lines always straight (and curved when it needs to be) all the  _fucking_  time.

perhaps that bushy hair is what stole his attention in the first place. all those knowledge seemed to be stored there, probably alphabetically and sorted by topics at the same time. his mouth twitched. she’s bitting her lip again. her pink discolored lips are always chapped, and no matter how many times he saw her try to restrain herself from wetting her lips, she’ll sigh in defeat and  _there, right there_ — may the Lord bless his soul— her tongue licking the edge of her lips as it makes its way through the chapped skin.

(he felt that the lord is testing him.)

it is so unfair. he tried so hard to focus on the problem set in front of him: asymptotes and all those fucking lines, while thinking of the lines that build up her curves, well hidden, but once or twice, his eyes had caught her in the hallways, wearing only a white shirt and a pair of basketball pants, accentuating how unconventionally attractive she is.

(she was already handing in her paper when he was still struggling with question number 3a. honestly, who the fuck thinks that it’s a good idea to give out a 10 questions worksheet with sub-problems spanning from a to q a week before finals? professor skywalker, apparently.)

“a-“

 

 _audrey_.

 

he had meant to ask for her help, yet no words came out of his mouth. he felt like he was choking for air; even  _breathing_  is hard when he was nervous. for a moment, his uneven breaths are the only thing he could hear.

(lord, why is he acting like this. he felt blood rushing through his veins– fuck he’s going to be as red as a tomato-)

frustrated, he cards his finger through his hair, hands sweaty and his other hand clenching so hard that the wooden pencil might break anytime soon.

“may need some help there, Poe?”

he looked at the voice’s direction. Alison parks smiled at him in a way that she thought should be alluring. he forced a smile, “no, no, im good here.”

“you sure?” her worried face was a tad too close for his liking.

(he wouldn’t lie, he imagined those forest green eyes were chocolate brown for a second—)

“yeah.” he breathed, eyes glancing at the third row once more. she was slouched down on her desk, eyes closed and facing the wall, avoiding the rays of sun from the window.

she was

 

 _pretty_.

 

Alison seemed to follow his gaze. “she’s always done with everything. I asked her about our 12-page synthesis essay that professor solo assigned to us yesterday, and guess what, she showed me her paper, fifteen pages, all edited and cited MLA style! who does that, Poe?”

he heard himself chuckling. thats the audrey he knows.

“i think she spent all of her time finishing her assignments that she has no time to take care of herself. look at that mane— ‘bet she hasn’t brushed it yet since tuesday.”

alison went on and on and he tuned her out, grunting and nodding at appropriate pauses while attempting to work on his worksheet, wondering if he could persuade professor skywalker to give him extra credits.

the bell rang. he saw her chocolate brown orbs snapped open, hands grabbing the brown satchel on the floor, swinging it to her shoulder as she walked her way to the back door, and for a miniscule second, she stared back at him.

(not an empty stare, she never does things without purpose. he couldnt put a finger on the exact emotion expressed by those eyes, because he was too busy admiring them.)

frustrated, he bid goodbye to alison, nodding at her idea to netflix and chill in her room tonight without a second thought.

he saw her back on the crowded hallway.

(he thought of chasing her. he chose not to.)

standing against the wall of the back building, he flicked his lighter, lighting up his cigarette. low tar, but this will do. he wasn’t the type to get addicted. he could quit anytime he wanted to, just like everything else.

(school. alison parks. cocaine. sex.)

everything is far too convenient for him. except for her.

 _her_.

he tested her name on his tongue. and again. and again.

audrey. audrey. audrey. audrey. audrey. audrey. audrey. aud—

the fact that she has the world on her hands: her intelligent mind far beyond his comprehension, and her person so effortlessly attractive, makes him feel like he was plunged into an eternal abyss, where everything seemed to be conveniently available for him.

all for him, except for her.

her.

 

 _The_  one and only.  

 


End file.
